Timeline
The following is a timeline of the Murder Series. It should be noted that while events generally have specified lengths of time, time is ultimately relative across the hyperverse. Events that took place over one week in one universe could have taken a number of years in another universe. For this reason, no specific dates are given for any event that takes place within the series and no time is specified for the moments in-between events. Timeline Events are listed chronologically in the order that they occurred in-universe. Events separated by | occur relatively at the same time. Progenitor Era The Progenitor Era refers to the first known Murder Games recorded, as they were in their early stages. During this time, the Arch Demon, for the most part, had remained behind the scenes, letting others do his work for him while he fine-tuned his creation. * Murder 0: Genesis * Murder I: The Ties That Bind * Murder II: The Watchful Eyes * At least one unrecorded Murder Game * G.O.R.E. is formed * Murder III: Welcome to Silent Hill * Death Never Dies The Lost Period The Lost Period refers to the era in which the Coalition had been formed, its initial struggles to combat the phenomena, and the subsequent rise to power of the Arch Demon. * The Coalition is formed * The Lost Period occurs | Into the Stars Rise and Fall of the Arch Demon The Rise and Fall of the Arch Demon, just as the name implies, refers to the Arch Demon rising to power, and his subsequent defeat at the hands of those who defied him. On the side, a new threat by the name of Elliot, influenced by the Arch Demon's work, begins to rise to power as well. * Murder IV: Monokuma Rising * Coalition Headquarters begins * Deception * Murder V: The Reapers' Game * Eden: A Town Rebuilt * Murder Tale II: Eden and the Forgotten People * Murder VI: Fusion | Illusion I: The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * The Coalition joins forces with the Reaper organization * Murder Tale III: System Breakdown | Illusion II: School Daze * Breaking Down Barriers | No Serenity to Be Found * Before the Sickness * Coalition Headquarters ends * Murder VII: The Ultimate Game | The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren * The Rout of Ash New Age The New Age refers to the mass attempt to restore order to the multiverse in the wake of the fall of the Arch Demon, including a large number of reforms that had happened as the Coalition rose to fame with his defeat. However, alongside reconstruction came destruction as new threats began to loom over the horizon, including a familiar face who manages to continue the Murder Games phenomena despite the Arch Demon's death, and a sinister plot behind the scenes that threatens to shatter the relative peace throughout. * The Coalition joins forces with the MEU and the United Nations * The United Nations establishes the Multiverse Directive * Chillin' in Columbia begins * A Fragmented Reality | Cloak and Dagger * The Wandering Fool | The Metamorphose Sickness * When Judgment Comes * Traversing Aether | Laid to Rest Screaming * The Reaper organization ends its partnership with the Coalition and becomes independent once again * Reaper Squad * Murder Tale IV: The Sovionok Camp Incident | Murder VIII: Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * The Garden of Remnant | Sovionok: The Days After * Murder VIII½: Illusion Breaker | Illusion III: Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Murder IX: Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Newfound Magic * Murder X: When the Corpses Cry | The Life of Shiki Tohno begins * Delusional Maid | A Certain Bizarre Affair * Fragile | Everything I Never Had * Intertwined Truths | Intertwined Lies * Intertwined Paradoxes * Murder Tale V: The Grand Hotel * Musings of a Captain-Commander | Five More Minutes * Japanese Screaming Massacre * The Empire | The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change begins * Murder XI: The War of the Universe * Shards of Music | Shards of Cards | The Life of Shiki Tohno ends * Suicide Squad | The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change ends * Soul of the Godslayer * Xover Alpha | The Torch begins * Avalon Interlude | A Certain Bizarre Incident * A Tale of Two Wastelands * Witch Hunter | The Dark Beginning * Murder Tale VII: The Devil's Carnival * Murder XII: Welcome to the Falls | Totally Inappropriate begins * Overwatch: Tomb of Kings | Reaper Man | The Dhampir and the Claymore * Murder XIII: Restless in Rapture | Totally Inappropriate ends * Black Swan Lake * The Willow of Time Saga * Murder XIV: Monokuma's Awakening * SCP-2214 * Chillin' in Columbia ends * Murder XV: Civil War Flash Point Era A flash point is the place, event, or time at which trouble, such as violence or anger, flares up. * The Torch ends * Murder Tale VIII: Lost Souls * Illusion IV: The Day of Sagitarius III * Murder Tale IX: Origin's Trial * Illusion V: Ascension * Murder XVI: Tales of a Traitor Category:Terminology